The Strength of the Empire
by MechaRachel
Summary: Sith Apprentice Lord Scarlette Uthallis, has a secretive past and a unique force ability. However one thing is for sure; no one's urges will go unnoticed while on board this Fury class Interceptor. All boundaries are ignored as this new and erratic Sith Warrior keeps Captain Malavai Quinn on his toes. MA for future chapters. Comments appreciated.
1. A Sickening Proposal

Disclaimer: _Star Wars: The Old Republic and the characters in this story belong to EA, Bioware, and Disney. I, in no way, intend to benefit or monetarily profit from the use of this setting and these characters. _

**Chapter 1: A Sickening Proposal **

The feeling of finally leaving Balmorra, where I had been wasting my sharply honed potential and life, had been the highlight of the last decade for me. Earning a Captaincy and being given the option to serve the Sith directly under my master's apprentice, was near euphoria. I had finally endured and suffered enough. Things were finally beginning to look up. My Lord, Scarlette Uthallis, is a wily, passionate, sarcastically playful, and deadly Sith. As the apprentice to my master Darth Baras, she is in an exclusive club of the up and coming. He chose her, in part, due to her inherent ability to project emotions on those in close physical proximity to her. This could also be part of the reason for her quick escalation through the ranks of the Sith Academy. I do not understand if this ability is a fault in her force training, or an innate ability wholly unique to her, nor if it is a blessing or curse. I have not yet spent enough time in the direct company of a Sith to understand this phenomena, but it remains to be a complication that I must continually struggle against and accommodate for.

Scarlette had been acting unusually the entire walk back to the ship. That is to say, unusual for the few weeks that I've spent studying and serving under her. On any other occasion, after destroying her opponents and meeting her objectives, there would be a spring in her step and a smile on her face. She would radiate confidence and pride. I had come to greatly enjoy those small moments of victory before the next mission. At that moment on Nar Shaddaa, walking through the Mezzenti spaceport in route to our ship, I did not feel the usual cheerfulness and exhilaration of accomplishment washing over her. Instead, I felt disgust mixed with shame and the beginnings of what I thought to be an anxiety attack.

Following slightly behind and to her right, I chanced a glance at her face. Our surroundings passed us by and she did not seem to notice that I was still with her. Her face was stuck in a scowl and she kept furrowing and unfurrowing her brow, as though she were working out complex tactics in her head. It was unlike her to let down her guard and display any public weakness. If an enemy with equal knowledge to mine were to see what I was seeing, they may deem it an opportune time to strike. Although Lord Rathari had pledged himself to her cause, the Sith were hardly known for their exceptional loyalty and truth telling. At this thought my stance widened and my hand fell to rest on the holster of my blaster. I searched the terminal, glancing over alien tourists and Hutt cartel goons. If anyone dared to strike, they would first have to go through me.

As though she sensed my discomfort at the situation, she quickly halted, snapped her head and looked me dead in the eye. I have always thought her to be quite visually striking. A classic beauty, with a small frame, pale ivory skin, long shimmering black hair braided tightly to her scalp for battle, and shapely hips that beckoned one to watch while she tore through her opponents gracefully. Her eyes were an intense deep gray, but with the glowing red ring around them that signified her attunement to the dark side of the force. At times these rings were unnoticeable, and in the midst of battle when she was channeling the force, her eyes would be enveloped completely in a crimson glow. I snapped to attention, posture straight, with both hands held behind my back. I still felt her anxiety and growing level of disgust, but her face no longer displayed those emotions.

"Quinn," she said huskily with a wide grin spreading over her mouth. "I think we'll need some liquor to help us celebrate leaving this filthy planet behind."

"My lord?" I meekly questioned.

She seemed confused and cocked her head slightly to the right. "Nar Shaddaa, Quinn. The armpit of the galaxy I believe you called it. Baras be damned, we'll be off this rock before sundown."

"Yes, my lord."

She eyed me up and down and I could begin to feel a mild ease in her discomfort. Another, more familiar emotion was replacing it; however, I could not quite figure it out. "I believe Baras mentioned in his report of your prior performance that you, from time to time, appreciate a good Corellian whiskey."

Then it came to me, and I understood. She felt this way when she was being facetious, teasing me, or attempting to catch me off my guard. It was a mash-up of amusement and friendly affection. I knew she was up to something, but was relieved that her amusement at my expense was easing her tension.

"Yes, my lord," I said brusquely, "when I am caught up with my duties and during times of celebration I do find-"

"Good then," she interrupted while fishing her credit stick out of her side pocket and placing it in my hand, "as it also happens to be my favorite, I want you to take my credit stick and procure a case for the ship. Since you're new on board, I think it may help us get to know each other a little better," she winked at me coyly, "I'll send Toovee to help you carry."

Without any further instruction, she confidently turned on her heals and vanished through the open elevator door that lead to our hangar. I glanced at the credit stick, hand painted silver with what appeared to be nail enamel and covered with tiny pink decorative crystals that spelled out her family name 'Uthallis'. I'm positive that I scowled at the childishness of it as I turned toward the nearest cantina, content that my lord would make it safely back to the ship on her own and without incident.

* * *

The moment the elevator door closed and I was certain that I had left Quinn behind; my body was wracked with a sickening shudder. "Eww yucky," I found myself muttering and I pressed the button for our hangar. Everything had gone well today. Agent Dellocon had been successfully neutralized. His body guard, Sith Lord Rathari, was now in my pocket. For sparing his life, he had offered his talents to aid in crushing my master, Darth Baras. Only, that was not all he was offering. He also had something much more primal and sinister in mind when it came to our future.

My force powers often manifest themselves as an affective projection. If I am having a mood swing, those in close proximity also tend to feel the effects of my emotional state; the stronger my emotions, the stronger the reaction of others. It has been this way since I was a small child throwing tantrums that had the capacity to make my playmates and family become so angry they would destroy property or resort to deathly violence. This ability of mine works in reverse also, although not nearly as well. I find it very easy to discern the emotional states of others, but I am not generally overwhelmed by the emotions of others. I could count on this fact until today, when Lord Rathari got on bended knee and begged me to spare his life. He wanted more than just that out of me, and I believe the overwhelming miasma of force power around him aided in getting his point across.

I replayed the moment back in my mind. His glassy eyes roamed all over my body. He was saying all of the appropriate words, but behind those words I could feel his urge to strip me and hurt me, forcing my legs open to desperately impale me with his cock. Staring at him, more machine than man, his pasty white skin chapped around the edges of his neural implants, I felt ill. His body had long since been corrupted by the force. His veins bulged grossly and his skin was grayed in splotches. Also, it was plainly obvious from his wide girth and the presence of a double chin, that this had been his first foray outside of an office in quite some time. In hindsight, I should have killed him, scorched him from groin to throat while I had the chance!

I could not seem to shake it. I was horrified and disgusted waiting for the elevator door to open at my appointed floor. My body continued to shudder as though I was a weak willed rape victim, unable of defending herself. I found myself physically nauseated as I marched quickly through Imperial customs and across the hangar to my Fury Interceptor and quickly entered the security code for the ship. By this time I was frantic and hardly able to control the waves of abhorrence and nausea washing over me. The ship's droid, 2V-R8, or Toovee for short, was not at its usual place at the ship's entrance. I looked left toward the crew bunks and conference room; there was only silence. To the right, toward the engine room and cargo bay, I heard the tinking of a hammer and soft Rodian pop music. I turned the corner into the cargo hold and saw my willful former slave and companion Vette working at the craft station modifying her blasters. Toovee was in the corner of the hold sorting through and organizing components for her project.

She turned to me with a smile, "Welcome back Scar. I was just working on-"

It only took a moment before she began to feel the effects of my emotional state. I could see her dark red lekku visibly pale and begin to twitch.

"Toovee," I tried with all my might to hold myself together while swallowing down the bile that had risen in the back my throat, "go meet the Captain at the Mezzenti Cantina immediately."

"Excellent, I was just wondering what I could do to please you." The droid quickly laid down its current task and left the cargo hold. Moments later the familiar tones of the ship's exit door sounded, letting us know he had left the ship.

My stomach lurched and I began to add fear and helplessness to the already volatile emotional mix. Vette was now in the corner, shaking and tightly clutching her abdomen.

"Vette, I'm sorry I-" I fell to my knees as my stomach began to relinquish its contents, rather spectacularly, all over the floor of the cargo hold. I fell to my side heaving, being overtaken by tormented sobs.

I saw Vette, still shaken, reaching for her pocket holocommunicator. The familiar call tone sounded and Quinn appeared.

"Yes, what is it Vette?" The captain predictably sounded annoyed at the Twi'lek's contact. She carefully turned the communicator around toward me. What Quinn saw was me violently weeping, lying next to a puddle of my own sick. Even across the room and through a holoprojection, I could see his eyes widen and feel his emotions turn toward worry.

"Quinn," I managed to gurgle, "help me."

"On my way."

The communication ended and a brief respite of relief washed over me. I was going to be okay. Quinn, with all of his technical, medical, and military expertise, would be able to find a way to make it stop. I laid my head down on the cold metal floor and let unconsciousness sweep me away.


	2. The Beginnings of Trust

Chapter 2: The Beginnings of Trust

I had just finished purchasing my lord's order, the credit stick swiped and approved, when I got the call. I excused myself, while the bartender went to the back to procure the order that would ensure profit for his business for the majority of the next month. This Corellian vintage was quite pricey after all, and the markup at this barbaric spaceport cantina so far from any civilized outpost, was just outlandish. I walked to an unoccupied corner of the cantina and switched on my holocommunicator to see Vette looking back at me.

"Yes, what is it Vette?" I sneered. I realized that she looked distressed, but I figured it was of her own doing, and I didn't particularly care to help her. I never understood the reasoning behind my lord's decision to remove her slave collar, and I've always held that it was a mistake. Aliens, especially willful Twi'leks with the capability of breaking into ancient Sith tombs, just weren't to be trusted.

The image of Vette faded and the image of my lord writhing on the deck of the cargo hold came into view. She was crying, strike that, she was sobbing, "Quinn…help me."

My mind ran through multiple scenarios. Had she been attacked on the way back to the ship? No, aside from Lord Rathari, there were no others on this planet powerful enough, and I had been tracking his whereabouts since we parted. A quick glance to the small data pad at my side proved that Lord Rathari was still nursing his wounds, fittingly, in the red light district. Had she been harmed in another way? Poison may explain the sick, but there was something else. I had never seen this type of desperation from her. Her eyes and skin glowed red; she was either attempting to use the force to combat something or being overwhelmed by it.

"On my way," I tried my best to appear collected, for the benefit of my lord and those at the cantina who may be eavesdropping. Through the corner of my perception and concentration I saw Toovee come in through the front entrance of the cantina

I clicked the communicator off and quickly approached one of the cantina's runners. Toovee approached just as I pointed and said, "Send my order with this droid."

Then, all I remember is running. Running as fast as I possibly could, until I was out of breath, with a cramp in my side standing at the cargo hatch for the ship. Frustrated that I had not yet memorized the door code for the ship, I was stalled by having to once again consult my data pad. The hatch doors opened and depressurized with a gust of air, and there she was. She was limp and helpless and my initial instinct was to scoop her up and hold her tight against me.

Vette was perched next to her, watching intensely with an emptied regulation medpac at her side. The medpac would have been my first course of action, but there was no telling what other idiotic treatment ideas the girl would think up if I left them alone for much longer. I shooed her away so I could take my place at her side.

I quickly removed my gloves and searched for her pulse. Satisfied with her steady and strong heartbeat, I gently rolled her on to her back, careful to avoid the vomit. I was displeased with the fact that her head was resting on the cold metal floor. I removed the over shirt of my uniform, folded it squarely and placed it under her head, making sure she was not poked or scratched by my rank insignia.

I looked up to see Vette walking toward the open hatch. "What happened?" I was disappointed that I had forgotten to close it on my way in. There was no need to display our lord's personal business with the rest of the hangar. I began thoroughly testing for damage to her cervical vertebrae and spinal column. Unable to assess the situation through her thick leatheris armor, I resigned myself to get her out of it. I fingered around the clasps on her left side and had no luck at loosening them.

"Uh Quinn, what are you doing?" Vette asked carefully as she saw me reach to my hip and draw my blade.

"Honestly Vette, stop being such a child!" I snapped at her and began to gently cut the clasps of her chest armor. "I need her armor off so I can assess if we are able to move her to medical without further harm," my tone was now apologetic, "Help me with her boots, gently, without turning her ankles or placing pressure on her pelvis,"

Vette immediately got to the task at hand. She gently unlaced and loosened her boots before slowly removing them with great care. "She came in and I was happy to see her. She sent Toovee to meet you at the cantina, and then…I don't know. You know how she can sometimes make the people around her go into a Sithy rage? Well it was like that but…different."

"I'll need a better description than that," I removed her arms from the armor and gently but deliberately checked her neck and upper back for injuries. "What effect did she have on you?"

Vette's gaze turned away and she stared blankly at the empty half of the cargo hold, "I was desperate and frightened. Sick to my stomach…she's never made me feel ill before. It was revolting, like the smell of week old corpses, but there was no smell," then she turned toward me, "It was all I could physically do to get you on the holo. Then she passed out, everything went back to normal and I gave her a precautionary medpac."

It was as I feared earlier. Something to do with the unusual behavior and anxiety she was exuding on our walk back to the spaceport, mixed with her force ability of projecting emotions. I was confident with Vette's description and my physical assessment that there would be no harm in moving her to the ship's small medcenter. Thankfully, we did not need to remove her pants.

I looked down at her, attempting to gauge how best to lift and carry her, then felt an intense heat rise throughout my body, settling in my face and ears. I realized she was laying there in nothing more than black leather pants and a delicate lace like pink bra that exactly matched the shade of pink crystals on her credit stick. I swallowed hard, my own nakedness apparent, as I was severely underdressed in my sleeveless white undershirt.

Vette, who had been watching me, crossed her arms in front of her chest and cleared her throat to get my attention. She raised one eyebrow at me suspiciously, "Can I help you Cap'n?"

I glared back at her briefly before scooping Scarlette up into my arms. One hand behind her shoulders, the other underneath her knees. It was odd, having this symbol of the Empire's strength utterly helpless in my arms. I clutched her tighter to me as we turned the corner into the corridor and she stirred slightly, nuzzling her face into my neck. This situation began to make me wonder if the strength of the Sith, just like any other Imperial, was actually measured in the quality of who they trusted. In this case, I was glad to be there, lending her my strength.

* * *

My stomach growled and my eyes opened. I felt…really good! I was warm all over, which I had grown unaccustomed to since living aboard the Fury. I found that my nose tingled a bit, in a very pleasant way. The only discomfort was that I was overcome with hunger, and even that made me grin like an Akk Dog rolling in filth. It was ludicrous how happy I was, and it was absolutely unfounded. I sat up on the examination table and removed the covers in a flourish, noticing that I was now only wearing my leather work pants and my pink lace bra, fascinating. Quinn turned around to watch me when he heard me stirring.

His eyes lit up and I was so grateful for that, "My lord, I'm glad that you are finally awake. How do you feel?"

It was almost as though I hadn't seen him in years. I was so glad that he was there that I actually giggled with joy. It was the first instance of me giggling that I could ever remember.

"So much better," I made flourishing hand motions as I spoke with a continual grin on my face, "except that I'm absolutely starving to death and something in here smells good enough to eat." I inhaled deeply, indulging myself in the scent.

"That is good news. You may wish to take it slowly for a little while longer, as it appears that some of the effects of the sedatives I gave you, have not yet worn off."

I swung my legs over to the side of the bed and very nimbly stood up and walked around the room trying to sniff out that delicious smell, "Seriously what is that smell Quinn? What goodies are you hiding from me?" I could feel his eyes on me; I could feel them all over my body. At that moment of realization, I felt the force began to leak its way through into my perception. I spent the majority of my time and training manipulating the force to my will. I was cautious about it just then, having just awoken from being utterly overwhelmed by it. However, it didn't hold the same anxiety as before; it felt just right. It was slowly filling me up, recharging me, and it made the scent in the medical bay so much more intoxicating.

I saw when he noticed my eyes. There was a touch of unease that flashed over him. "My lord, food and drink are strictly prohibited in the medical bay."

I looked at him predatorily and found his crystal blue eyes staring right back into mine. That was the moment that the rope tethering me to reason… snapped. I began to approach him, never once removing my eyes from his, "Then, my darling captain, the only other explanation is that it must be you."

He swallowed hard, his face reddened, and his hand reached up to loosen the collar of his uniform. I was so close to him I could see the veins bulging in his neck. He was broadcasting uncertainty, embarrassment, and arousal. He took a quick step back, firmly trapping himself against the wall. I took advantage of this small handicap and wrapped my arms around his neck flirtatiously, while I pressed the length of my body against his.

"You could drop the stoic soldier routine when we're in private, Captain. Show me a little attention." His eyes widened as their color darkened. His breathing was becoming irregular, but I could sense that he was still in control.

He redirected his gaze downward and away from me, "I'm…not sure what you mean."

I was not about to let the situation get away from me. I had been playfully flirting with the poor man since I first walked into his office on Balmorra. It was about time he learned just how seriously I meant those advances. I traced my fingernails gently up the side of his face and into his thick black hair. My fingers twirled instinctively, and I lightly tugged, so that his eyes would be redirected back toward mine. With my other hand I began to trace mindless patterns through the chest of his uniform.

I could feel him about to snap, his arousal pressing firmly against my lower abdomen. I stood up on my tip toes and pressed my lips to his ears. The rough feel of his long past five o'clock shadow made me want to growl. Instead I whispered seductively, "You know exactly what I mean, Quinn. Don't tell me I'm not your type."

His brow furrowed, as I felt his composure return. He was scrambling for a place on my body in which to grasp. He settled upon my hips, landing both hands firmly on each side of me and deftly moved me back and away from him. I knew I had lost this game, but I was so very happy to have been playing it that I beamed a smile up at him. He quickly stepped aside and stood demurely with his hands folded in front of him. His breathing was now in control, but judging from the slight smirk at the corner of his mouth and his permeating amusement, I could tell that he was still enjoying himself, despite his best judgment.

His eyes wandered up and down my half clothed body, watching, as it was now my turn to catch my breath. "Indeed, my lord," his voice was deep and firm, "you are not a type at all. I dare say, you are a wholly unique woman." I accepted the compliment gracefully and continued to let him finish his thought. "But this situation and the stresses upon our work demand complete concentration. I need you to tell me everything, including whether or not this has ever happened before and what may have triggered this considerable emotional response."

I placed one hand on my hip and looked away uncomfortably, "At this time I'm not sure it wasn't just a stomach virus. But, I'll have no lame excuses or explanations out of you. If you're not interested, just say so."

His shoulders visibly relaxed and I was relieved that he believed my lack of knowledge in the matter, "Now, I'm going to shower and contact Baras. I'm sure he's more than anxious to hear our good news," I walked toward the exit and was nearly free of his probing questions when I remembered how hungry I was, "Oh and…would you mind setting out some food?"

Already being drawn back to his work at the computer terminal, he looked up, "Right away, my lord."


	3. Taking the Edge Off (Part 1)

**A/N: This chapter has gone on so long I've opted to cut it in half in order to get a submission to you guys sooner. Still waiting; desperately and patiently, for feedback. Comments are my bread and butter. Now, onto the reason you are here…**

**Chapter 3: Keeping the Edge Off (1/2)**

* * *

The farther she walked away, the more relaxed I became. My head was still reeling in the aftermath, however. I pressed the service button near the door, summoning Toovee. I could hear him bantering to himself all the way from the other side of the ship. I ducked back into the med center as the diagnostic program chirped to its completion. I routed the results to my data pad and told Toovee to immediately set out toast and tea, then to prepare a full meal service for the entire crew. I had not slept for nearly 23 hours, and was really beginning to feel it. The time required to rest was not in the cards. A shower, shave, clean uniform, and stim pack were going to have to do the trick. I marched toward my quarters.

As I was undressing and preparing to shower, my data pad lit up and chirped. There was an encrypted message from one of my contacts at Imperial Intelligence. I ran the decryption program and read the message.

_Mal,_

_Found a secure transmission sequence. Available for a chat?_

_-Mac_

I quickly responded, agreeing to take the incoming holocall in 20 minutes.

Once the hot water began to pour and I was alone, I finally allowed my body to have the physical reaction I had been attempting to avoid since I removed Scarlette's armor in the cargo hold the afternoon before. My cock swelled and throbbed in my hand. I imagined a world where it was possible for me to submit to her desires without the dire consequences. In this more perfect world, it was her hand in place of mine, her lips running trails down my neck, and the feeling of sinking myself deep into her hot…pink… well the truth is that the effect my lord had begun to have on me was painfully evident in the brevity of the event.

I shaved quickly, dressed in a clean pressed uniform and combed my wet hair back, letting the sentiment linger.

With eight minutes to go until the call, I settled onto my bunk with my data pad to review the diagnostic reports. They showed that the limbic system of her brain, specifically the amygdala, was being overstimulated in an unusual way. I ran a quick reference for prior research, and found that when electrically stimulated the amygdala was responsible for great episodes of anger and aggression in test subjects. Reversely, when the amygdala was removed or inhibited, all sexual, aggression and fear responses were neutralized. The studies that only temporarily hindered use of the amygdala used a particularly potent and habit-forming sedative called Tranquillen. This was commonly given to overly stressed soldiers on the front lines in order to 'keep the edge off'. Men who had seen too much and snapped, or were about to get their entire company killed due to erratic behavior. I had personally prescribed this to a handful of soldiers in my charge on Balmorra, and just the day before I had given a small dose to Scarlette. I was beginning to search for the effects of long-term use and potential withdrawal symptoms when my communicator beeped.

I accepted the call on the first note of it sounding. The woman on the screen radiated a very familiar smile, "Hello baby brother," her eyes lit up with excitement; "I have news that may seem too good to be true at first" She looked to be seated in a communications cubicle. If I had to guess, she was still in Kaas City.

"Have you found him?" I questioned straight away.

"Calm yourself for a moment Malavai. I'm going to hold this information over your head until you answer some questions," she let her own annoyance at the situation come through, "Although, I don't see why mother doesn't just call you to find out for herself."

"She does call, I just don't answer," I rolled my eyes and invited the inevitable, "What does she want to know Macayla?"

"Actually, we would both like to know if this Sith Lord of yours, Scarlette Uthallis, is as beautiful as she is rumored to be," she giggled mercilessly as my face reddened.

I attempted to compose myself, but continued to blush fiercely, "Yes, it is true that she is certainly more pleasant to look at than most Sith Lords, but I assure you, my intentions-"

She cut me off, "Gross Mal, I don't want to hear about your intentions," I glared at her impatiently and she giggled and stuck her tongue out at me. I was beginning to tire of all of the women in my life ruthlessly teasing me. "Well, it turns out that she is probably the Empire's most wanted bachelorette. They did a piece featuring her on the holonet Society channel. Apparently, she inherited millions of credits just before her admission into the Korriban Academy. The attendants at mom's hospital are all saying that she is the secret bastard daughter of the dead, but still widely adored Dark Councilman, Darth Zander."

I loathed my mother and her tolerance and support of the 'rumor mill'. Still, I admitted to myself that this was all new information to me. I listened to my sister intently.

"That last bit I can't verify though. However, we do know she is an heiress, although the information regarding the who-from is irretrievable," Macayla looked up at me, her expression became more serious, "Mother seems to like the idea of you marrying this Sith. She'd like to see you give up your quest for revenge on Moff Broysc, make peace with father's death and start giving her grandchildren, since I can't," her eyes turned downward, saddened by the truth, "_My_ opinion however, is that there are too many unknown variables and all of this missing data smells exactly like Sith politics. I want you to be careful."

"And you wonder why I don't accept her calls anymore?" I paced my quarters impatiently, a scowl forming on my brow, "Are you through with your questioning now; you said you had good news?"

"I suppose I have enough intel to appease her for a while," her face lit up again and she went on, "To answer your earlier question, yes, I did find him, and you are never going to believe where he's at!" She paused for effect and spoke the words slowly, "He just booked a shuttle for later this evening… opened up a bar tab and put 1,000 credits into a Sabaac game… at the Mezenti Spaceport Cantina."

She was waiting for my response and I immediately sprang into action collecting my gear and supplies. I was, for the most part, no longer paying attention to her. "I'll sign off now, it is clear you have some work to do," she winked at me, "Go make us proud baby brother."

Together we saluted each other. "Captain," she smiled.

"Watcher… thank you again."

With a smile on my face I changed into my civilian outfit, strapped on my blaster and grabbed my data pad and holoprojector. I could hear Scarlette's voice outside in the lounge, followed quickly by Darth Baras.

"I agree master. I'll head there right away."

"Do not keep me waiting this time apprentice," there was an underlying threat in his voice.

The moment I heard the transmission end, I exited my quarters. Her eyes turned toward mine and she smiled at my approach.

"My lord, my efforts to locate SIS Agent Voloren have finally paid off and there is only a small window of opportunity in which to confront him. I assure you I can handle the matter personally;" I lowered my head in a slight bow as I asked, "permission to intercept and bring him down?"

Her response rolled across her lips immediately, "Of course Quinn, but do stay in contact. I'll be out running an errand for Baras."

"Yes, my lord," I looked deeply into her large gray eyes, "but do be careful."

**Oh goodie, more notes: Much of the hurt/comfort fic I've read with this pairing has assumed that Quinn, in one way or another, has had a violent, tragic, or otherwise melodramatic past. Today, I pose the question… What if our dear Captain has a loving and truly supportive, traditional Imperial family?**


	4. Taking the Edge Off (Part 2)

**Disclaimer: _Star Wars: The Old Republic and the characters in this story belong to EA, Bioware, and Lucasarts. I, in no way, intend to benefit or monetarily profit from the use of this setting and these characters. Please Mr. Lucas, don't sue me, I'm only having fun._**

**Chapter 3: Taking the Edge Off (2/2)**

Hindsight being what it is, we probably shouldn't have drank a half bottle of the Corellian vintage and then gone gallivanting out to a remote satellite tracking station run by the Republic. It definitely wasn't one of my better days. Everything went well enough at first; the Republic flunkies fell to my twin sabers and Vette's blasters alike, until that is, we got to the control room. There he was, Jedi Master Nomen Karr, on the holo with the station administrator; visible, yet completely out of reach. The pompous windbag had a troop of Republic Elite Guard hidden away just for this occassion, and I'm not proud to admit it, but I wasn't prepared.

The alcohol and the remaining effects of the sedative had fogged my mind. There were ten or so of the elite guard closing in on us, and more Republic troopers flooding in through the surrounding doors. I chose my first target poorly; he stood apart from the rest and as he finally collapsed from my haphazard slashing, I realized that he wasn't even part of the elite guard. I turned quickly to locate Vette and saw that she was being overwhelmed. I ran to assist and was met with the butt of a blaster rifle to my left temple. Dizzied and wincing with pain, I gathered the force in my lungs and screamed my hatred at him. The force left my lungs in a red miasma and struck the offender. He was knocked back from the shock of it, and with a simple gesture of my wrist, my light saber took his head off.

I managed to slowly and painfully dispatch four more on the way to aid my companion. My aim was off, it seemed like none of my slashes were hitting and everything took much longer than it ought to have. In the process, I took blaster fire to my right shoulder blade, and managed to land incorrectly and rolled my left ankle. I leapt to Vette's side, just to see her slump to the ground. I was terrified, my instincts told me that she wasn't dead, but was nearing it. I had to get the situation under control, and quickly.

I knew full well that it only took one mistake to take down the most powerful Sith, and I had brought more than one mistake to the battle that day. I thought of the reasons for my downfall as the last five guards moved to surround me. I had downplayed the importance of the mission to both of my crewmates, nearly killing one and inadvertently pushing the other away from me with my pathetic advances. I had also entered the fight before I was fully recovered from the last, and while still intoxicated to boot. Most importantly however, I had underestimated my enemy by believing that this little foray was going to be a walk in the park.

I thought back to my initial force testing, and grasped hard onto the emotion of it. My breathing changed, as I relived the monster that I had become that day. The daemon those torturous monsters had created in me was also the monster that could send this satellite station falling out of orbit to its destruction. I was the monster that could kill everything she had ever loved with a single moment of communion with the force, and in that moment I truly, for the first time grasped the entire meaning of the Sith code. I focused on its truth.

**_Peace is a lie, there is only passion..._**

My body lurched into action. The force exploded within me and I directed the energy outwardly, using it to bodily smash my remaining five foes. Four of them dizzied and fell to their knees. The remaining guard charged straight for me.

**_Through passion, I gain strength…_**

I smiled at him, beckoning his attack. He raised his blaster to my face, revealing all of the soft spots in his Durasteel armor. The force engaged me further, now fully taking control of my body. This strange and crazed berserker frenzy let me see the path of blood coursing through his veins.

**_Through strength, I gain power…_**

I deftly slashed and ruptured the arteries in his groin and right thigh. Never had I seen so much blood pour from a wound. Never had I quite so thoroughly enjoyed the infliction of them. My hand reached out and with an extension of my will, the force lifted him and crushed his neck.

**_Through power, I gain victory…_**

Bled out and asphyxiated, the man crumpled to the grated metal floor. I laughed. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Vette rise to her side and raise her blaster. Her eyes met mine, and she motioned her head to the left. I smiled and nodded my understanding as I looked down to see the remaining four guards rise to face me.

**_Through victory, my chains are broken…_**

I heard the familiar tat-tat tat-tat of Vette's custom plasma blasters and threw myself through the air at the two guards on the right. I ravaged the first with multiple quick strikes; he crumpled. The second I viciously slashed at the shoulder so deep I could see his ribs protruding. As he could no longer breathe or hold his blaster, he was no longer of concern to me. One more round of tat-tat tat-tat and I found myself standing in the middle of a blood soaked pile of the Republic's Elite Guard.

**_…the force has set me free._**

I stood, admiring my work and feeling the darkness course through me, until my wounds no longer ached or bled. My companion however, was not in such good shape. I ran to her and shot her with the only medpac we had thought to bring.

"I could have sworn that I was a goner," her face was set in painful grimace.

I offered her my arm so she could steady herself, "I'd never let that happen."

She pulled herself up and winced with pain. Her entire left thigh and hip were mangled from blaster fire. The medpac had managed to stop most of the bleeding, but her condition was still gradually worsening.

"Here," I instructed her, "you guide me with your good side, and I'll hold your weight."

She complied and I led her through the station's corridors back to the docking bay that the Fury was attached. Half expecting an ambush, I kept my right hand on the hilt of my light saber. We came across no one. Only the piles of bodies, pools of blood and tangled mechanical entrails of the battle droids that we slaughtered coming in. The silence of the place was eerie.

I dragged her through the entrance of the ship, shouting at Toovee to get us out of here and on the fastest path back to Nar Shaddaa. I carried her past the lounge and into the med bay. I set her down on the closest examination table and stared at the supply cabinet with awe. Everything was clearly organized and notated; Quinn really was a wonder. I grabbed for the highest potency medpac we had stocked, in addition to cleansing foam, bandages, and kolto balm. I rushed over to the table next to her and dropped my armload of supplies. The wound on her thigh had reopened and was oozing puss and blood out of the waistband of her pants. She began to shudder and sweat profusely, and I was beginning to lose my calm. I shot her in the side with the medpac and watched the blood flow once again come to a stop. She audibly sighed and stopped shaking.

I put my hand on her forehead, which was burning up, "I need your help kiddo," there was no way I was going to be able to get at her wounds without her assistance, "gotta get you out of those pants."

She was nearly delirious from shock and loss of blood. She looked up at me with glassy eyes and managed to whisper, "Hurts so much."

I remembered how good I felt when I had awoken earlier that morning in the very same bed. I went back to the medical computer and looked up my file from earlier that day. Surely Quinn, being the rigid and practical man he was, had taken extensive notes on my condition. I searched and found a name and dosage for a drug that I had never heard of before, Tranquillen. The notes stated that it was frequently prescribed as a mild sedative, pain reliever, and psychotic disabler. Side effects included drowsiness, feelings of euphoria, catatonia, constipation and reduced bladder control. Satisfied that this is what I needed, I matched up the code and found that it was kept in the locked cabinet. Having no key or access code for the cabinet, and absolutely no patience for my friend being in so much pain, I ripped the cabinet from the wall and it smashed open, the contents spilling onto the floor.

I searched through the medications on the floor frantically, "H2C-48, come on H2C-48…purple cap. Ah, there you are!" I snatched it and ran back to the computer terminal. Vette was whimpering. I figured that we were about comparable weight, so the same dosage I had earlier would be fine. I found the note, set the dosage and ran back to Vette's side.

"Alrighty Vette, I'm going to shoot you up with some pain reliever. I don't know how long it'll take to work, but you're going to get sleepy. Before you pass out, we need to get your pants down." She nodded her understanding. I began the preparations, carefully removing her boots and socks and loosening her belt.

"Okay now, I'm going to shoot you, and on the count of three I'm going to need you to lift your hips as high off the bed as you can while I strip you. Got it?"

She groaned her displeasure and took a few deep breaths in preparation. I found a spot on her good leg in which to dose her, "Okay sweetie, here we go."

The medicine hit her within a few moments of me administering the shot. She looked up at me with a goofy grin, "Wow, that stuff really takes the edge off."

I smiled back at her, "Yeah I thought you might like it. Now remember, on the count of three," I settled my thumbs under her waistband and prepared to pull, "One…two…deep breath…three."

Her hips rose, and without too much complaint on her part, in one fluid tug, I managed to get her pants down past the injuries and to her knees. I gently removed them the rest of the way, folded them and placed them neatly at the foot of the bed. I turned back to tell her that her work here was done and that she should lie back and get some rest, but she was already snoring softly.

I meticulously cleaned her wounds, applied the kolto balm, and wrapped and bandaged her. I looked the rest of her over, but there was nothing beyond some slight scratches and bruising. Satisfied that she was going to make it, and no longer experiencing wracking pain, I covered her with a blanket and set out for the bridge.

The adrenaline was beginning to wear off as I approached Toovee, who was remotely piloting the Fury. "Please notify the Captain upon our arrival that he is needed immediately. He's to see to Vette's wounds first and then wake me with an update of her condition. What is our ETA?"

"Four hours - twenty-three minutes - fourteen…thirteen…twelve…"

"Yes I get the point. Goodnight Toovee."

I left the bridge, entered my quarters and threw myself on the bed. I relived the day's events and found that I didn't like the outcome. I should have known better and I couldn't figure out why I was so very careless. It wasn't just me I had to worry about anymore. An old friendly face came to mind. The man, a boy really, who had saved me from my certain destruction and led me to the warm embrace of the Empire. I tried to shut his face out, smiling back at me, telling me he was going to be right by my side through it all. With tears in my eyes I removed my boots and walked barefoot, back to the med bay, feeling the chill of the ship sink into my feet. I stared down at Vette, breathing deeply with a slight smile on her lips and silently apologized. I grabbed the dosing phial of Tranquillen that I had set on the table beside her. I reset the dose and pressed it to my neck. I walked back to my quarters as my mind clouded. I just needed something… someone, to take the edge off.


	5. What a Way to Go

**A/N: Apologies for the infrequent updates. **

**Chapter 5: What a Way to Go**

I was in the medical bay, inventorying our supplies when Vette called me into the lounge to receive a holocall. I half expected it to be a representative for Imperial Customs, inquiring about our inoculation records and any agriculture we would be landing with. I switched the document on my data pad to display the crew's pertinent data and then meandered to the holodisplay in the lounge.

I definitely was not expecting to see who I saw. I walked closer, slowly examining the holographic resemblance of my old bunk mate from the Academy.

"Daveth?" My voice spoke without my mind's permission. Noticing his rank, I lowered my head in deference, "Oh, I apologize… Major Daveth Preston?" His always fair skin was darker and his rank insignia was different. However, he still looked like the very same tall, lanky, ginger kid that I knew from back home, despite the fact he was now in his mid-thirties.

Major Preston's arms flew open wide as though he were trying to embrace me through the holonet. His eyes lit up and his face morphed into an excited grin, "Malavai Quinn! What are you doing on your way to Tatooine, you mangy old twat?"

I heard Vette chuckle on the other side of the room and looked up to see her exiting into the mess. I was glad she had decided to give me the decency of some assumed privacy.

He animatedly continued, "I heard you got off Balmorra, but I didn't quite believe it. In service to a Sith Lord eh? Movin' up in the world big boy?" His mouth opened and booming laughter bellowed out.

I glared at his crassness and wondered if it was the symptom of a man that had been in the outer rim for too long. I could hear Vette and Scarlette sniggering from the mess, no longer making an effort to hide their eavesdropping.

"I'm afraid it's all true," I remained at full attention, but only because he outranked me. I had to find the upper hand here somehow. "I'm glad to see you're doing well, even if you are doing it in the middle of nowhere."

"You'd be surprised how relaxing a desk job in the middle of nowhere can be, especially when all the local girls love a man in uniform." His eyebrow wagged at me, "So Captain… does this Sith Lord of yours happen to love a man in uniform?" He ran his hands up and down the curves of an imaginary woman in front of him, no doubt the most action he had seen in a while.

I answered him curtly, as it was clearly an inappropriate question, "What is the reason for your call Major?"

The Major, a little put off by my change of topic, stumbled with his words, "Because you coming to Tatooine means that we have to get drunk and catch up, naturally." He sighed, disappointed, "Honestly, have you not made any friends in the past 12 years?"

His answer both touched and irritated me. I rubbed my forehead with a gloved hand, a thrumming headache was forming. It felt good to know that even after all this time he still considered me a friend, yet I was saddened by the fact that I honestly had not given him much thought in the years since graduation. Balmorra seemed to be eternal and soul crushing. I convinced myself that there were no resources to spare for camaraderie. The sad truth of the loneliness I had brought upon myself stung. My first urge was to withdraw and find a reason to ignore him, to fall into the safe embrace of duty. I loathed the thought of facing everything that had changed while I was away, especially since most of the changing was my own.

My shoulders sank as I deigned to form an excuse, "A desk job on Tatooine and serving a Sith Lord are very different posts Major. I'm afraid I've not been granted leave… I'm not sure I'll even be able to keep up with my duties as it is."

Daveth's posture abruptly straightened and I could sense her; I could feel her. It was like little electrical charges pulsing all over my skin on my left side, tingling. I took a step back and turned toward her, bowing my head, "My lord."

She was dressed in her morning training gear, a skin tight black sleeveless jumpsuit with a long sleeved jumper for warmth. Her belt holstered her two lightsabers, which when lit shone with the orange light of a sun. Her hair was braided tight and close to her scalp as per usual, but she seemed to be wearing some sort of makeup. Her eyes seemed larger, deeper, and her lips had a slight silver sheen. She seemed tiny, rising only to my chest. The difference in our age was striking to me in this moment, it dawned on me that she was merely a toddler the first time I met Daveth. If it wasn't for the telltale lightsabers, there would be no reason for you to assume that she was such a lethal weapon as a Sith.

"Please forgive the intrusion Captain," her voice was cool and calm, "I didn't intend to eavesdrop, but these long stretches in the hyperspace lanes are rather dull."

"My lord, it is truly an honor to meet you," Daveth bowed deeply with his right fist over his chest.

She smiled softly, "How do you know my Captain, Major?"

"We were bunkmates for four years at the Army Academy in Kaas City, my lord." Her eyes lit up and she turned to examine me, looking me up and down. She was very happy to have learned this and I couldn't understand why.

"So you may have scandalous stories about my Captain to share?"

I'm positive that my face turned a vivid red, as my body temperature seemed to skyrocket. Of course he had the stories; he had been the catalyst for most of them. I didn't like where this conversation was going.

Daveth took a dangerous step in assuming familiarity with my lord, but bellowed deeply with laughter, "My lord, I could tell you things about Quinn that would make you blush."

She clapped her hands together, excited by the prospect. "That settles it Quinn," she looked up at me with her own blush stricken cheeks, "I've been trying to think of a way to reward you for your valiant efforts in bringing down Agent Voloren. I'm granting you two days R&R when we reach Tatooine, I apologize for not being able to afford you more. It will be good for you to spend some time with an old friend."

Again I bowed my head, "You honor me, my lord." She had, once again, pushed me toward a situation in which I was trying to avoid. "But…"

"No buts, Captain," her eyes met mine fiercely, "it's an order."

Daveth continued to fuel my discomfort even further, "Would you care to join us while we're out carousing, my lord?"

She flushed again at the invitation and turned to analyze my friend further, "We'll see; I would hate to intrude… I would also hate to miss seeing my Captain with a few drinks in him."

With a flourish and a heated gaze, she walked across the lounge to her quarters and vanished, the door closing automatically behind her.

"She's definitely going to be the death of you," his face changed to an expression of blissful happiness, "but what a way to go."

"Major, I assure you-"

He interrupted and pointed at the door she had just exited through, "What is she, twelve years old?"

"Seventeen," I corrected him.

He laughed openly, "You're the only man on the ship? You're doomed, my friend, and I want to hear every detail of it. What's your eta?"

I sighed heavily; it felt like I hadn't bothered to breathe since Scarlette appeared at my side. I engaged my datapad and checked the flight schedule. "We'll be arriving in outer orbit in twenty two standard hours."

"We'll be in touch then, I'll reserve us a table."

A sense of dread filled my stomach and I walked to turn off the communicator. I went back to inventorying the medical supplies and thought about how foolish and ridiculous I was at seventeen. It was good that I was assuming a dutiful role and avoiding her advances, it had to be.


	6. So Close

Disclaimer: _Star Wars: The Old Republic and the characters in this story belong to EA, Bioware, and Disney. I, in no way, intend to benefit or monetarily profit from the use of this setting and these characters. _

**Chapter 5: So Close**

I watched my reflection and ran my hands over my bare sides and the sleek fabric that covered my hips. The dress was long; I was going to have to be careful about not stepping on it. It was black and the fabric so light and sheer at times it felt I was wearing nothing. There were slits up both hips that nearly rose to my waist. When I walked, my legs and a gentle hint of my hip slipped through. A delicate metal choker held the fabric up loosely over my breasts, but it was otherwise completely backless. I strapped on some new Dewback leather sandals that we had purchased while we replenished stores for the Fury earlier that day. Vette had helped me unbraid my hair and brush it out. I parted it in the center and it fell loosely in shiny black waves to the middle of my back. My lips were painted a shimmering silver that I had grown fond of since I first noticed Quinn staring at my lips while wearing it.

"Well, if that dress doesn't work, you might try just ordering him into your quarters."

I smiled largely, "Yeah, I wonder why I haven't been using that tactic all along?" I attached my belt and holstered my lightsabers. I wrapped a newly purchased sand cloak over my shoulders and signaled that I was ready to go.

Vette was to blend in and keep an eye on the room. She was thrilled to get some time in at the Sabaac tables and showed it by claping her hands together and spinning in circles occasionally on the walk down the long winding staircase that separated the lodgings from the cantina. Her excitement was contagious. I was greatly looking forward to spending time with Quinn without the pretext of duty or service. With alcohol in him, I wondered how well he would be able to withstand my advances. I couldn't help the smile on my face.

The cantina was brimming with people from all over the local region. There were many Imperials in uniform, more than you would think necessary. Despite the sea of uniforms, my eyes fell instinctively to Quinn. He was sitting at a large booth across from the entrance that was encased on two sides by a half durasteel wall, allowing for some privacy. It would also prove to be tactically advantageous if violence broke out. I waved Vette away, "Go have fun. Play nice with the others." She took a seat that was in clear viewing range of where I would be.

I ordered a bottle of the oldest Corellian whiskey they had with three glasses. The droid excused itself to go fulfill my order, and exited into a hatch built in the floor.

Quinn was gesturing wildly at the flame haired major, his expression was animated and he was laughing. There was an odd and jarring sound coming from his mouth. It attracted the other patrons, who turned to find the source of the noise that clashed so violently with the band. I then laughed aloud to myself and watched as Quinn turned and noticed me.

I removed my hood and fluffed my hair out. I smiled at him with eagerness and signaled with one finger that I would just be another moment. The droid returned with an old dusty bottle. I swiped my credit stick, grabbed the glasses with one hand, the bottle in the other and walked languidly to the Captain's table. The dress worked to expose the right amount of leg, and both the Major and my Captain watched intently as I approached.

"Speak of the beauty and she arrives." The Major nodded toward me and began to rise out of his seat. I could feel his controlled glee at seeing me, his relief. It was almost as though being there was the missing piece to a puzzle he had been working on for ages. His eyes wandered lustfully; of course he had no clue that he was broadcasting his feelings openly to me.

I smiled at him shyly, "Good evening Major, I hope you were saying good things."

"Of course, my lord," the Major answered, "I'm honored that you decided to join us." He reached out for my hand, bent down and gently placed a kiss on the back of my fingers.

Quinn's discomfort, and a sense of protection, possession and jealousy, were radiating from behind me. I awarded the Major with another smile, and then turned to confront my Captain.

Quinn rose from the other side of table. His eyes were all over me, and his heart was racing. His forehead was glistening with sweat from the heat and his cheeks were flushed. He looked feverish and wild; his eyes were penetrating.

I stepped closer to him and spoke quietly, "You'll have to forgive me Quinn, the thought of plying you with liquor and hearing your dirtiest secrets was just too tempting to turn down."

He smiled shyly and motioned for me to take a seat on the inside of his booth. I untied my cloak and let it fall off my shoulders, revealing my bare back. I folded the cloak over my arm and moved toward the booth.

"So, I tempt you, do I?" In an act of surprising familiarity, he gently placed his hand on my back, as though to guide me toward the seat. His fingers were electric. The moment he touched me I felt my body react. My heart began to race and my nipples hardened, the friction of them against my dress made me want to whimper. Familiar warmth and throbbing filled me as I felt his large hand spread wide over the entirety of my lower back, his small finger slipping under the fabric of my dress slightly. I slid into the booth, crossed my legs tightly and made to pour us each a drink. I looked up to see Quinn smiling victoriously at the Major. There appeared to be a dominance struggle going on, and I was at the center of it; delightful.

"A toast!" I uncorked the bottle and poured us all a generous round. I raised my glass and turned to face Quinn, "You sir, are an amazing man; the embodiment of all that is good and right in the Empire. Your talents and knowledge never cease to amaze me. I'm proud to have you as my Captain, as you lend strength to everything you touch."

The Major enthusiastically raised his glass as well, "Cheers!" He sipped the whiskey and his eyes widened excitedly, "He always was a bit of a workhorse. Especially with the ladies," he turned toward Quinn and eyed him with contempt, "although you could have left my girlfriend out of it, you ass!"

I found the idea of Quinn being caught in such a compromising situation to be rather titillating. I asked mischievously, "Quinn, you stole this man's girlfriend?"

"No, my lord," Quinn quickly answered, his discomfort rising with each passing moment.

Major Preston pointed accusingly at Quinn, "I came back from survival training and found my bloody girlfriend naked and sitting on his face, my lord!"

I hooted laughter at the scandal of it all. "What do you have to say Quinn?"

"My lord, I am not the type to bed another man's-"

"Don't believe his lies, my lord," the major interjected and then swallowed the remainder of his drink down. I eyed Quinn protectively.

Quinn continued, "My lord, the explanation is simple…" he paused, his face turning a brilliant dark red. He spoke to his hands which were grasped tightly around his drink, "I was waiting for someone else… and the room was dark." He felt regretful, and full of shame about the incident. I could sense that he genuinely felt sorry.

I, on the other hand, was beginning to feel the drink from the toast; warm and meandering through my mind. The ever-present little aches and pains from training and battle were vanishing; the combination of heat and whiskey made me feel feverish and lose my train of thought. The thought of Quinn making another woman cum, with his tongue alone, made the simmering ache between my legs throb with want. I stared at them both and felt the familiar power of the force flowing within me. It twisted through my mind and body, further exciting my arousal. Both men uncomfortably adjusted themselves in their seats, now affected by my state.

"Two handsome men like yourselves," I whispered provocatively, "What a lucky girl."

The major eased the tension between the two of them by leaning back in his seat, now lost in laughter. Quinn once again smiled.

Another round of drinks was poured and drunk quickly. I discovered that the major grew up on the islands northeast of Kaas City and was a champion swimmer, a hobby he was sad to leave behind, being stationed on a desert planet. I learned that Quinn was native to the capitol and longed for the dark, wet, and electric atmosphere of his home like a part of his soul were missing. I thought it might be nice to issue the crew more leave, when next we were there.

As I was pouring a rather large round and emptying the bottle, the major suggested that we play a little game to further get to know each other and cement our budding friendship. Each of us would ask one wholly inappropriate question of the group, which we would each have to answer in great detail. I laughed openly and enthusiastically agreed. It felt good to be less serious and have fun among friends. I reveled in the feeling of having friends.

"Alright then, I'll go first. And don't you think that I can't tell if you're lying." I eyed them roguishly. "How was your last sexual rendezvous with a woman?"

Without any hesitation the Major told the story of a local hydrofarmer's daughter who had come to see about enlistment opportunities in the Army. "She was terribly eager to get off the planet quickly, and her enthusiasm really showed. People all down the corridor to my flat could hear her," he grinned impishly, obviously proud of himself. "All in all, I'd call it a success."

I turned to Quinn, who predictably blushed. He was on the verge of panic, his heart beating so fast I could see the veins bulge in his hands. He cleared his throat and spoke, "She was an enlisted Balmorran that worked in the Sobrik hospital. She was very shy, but I was unable to finish because her son unexpectedly came home. I left through the window and have never spoken to her again."

The Major eagerly looked to me, "And now you must answer your own question, my lord."

I answered quickly, "I've never had a sexual encounter with a woman Major. Sorry to disappoint."

Quinn erupted in laughter, "You play this game well, my lord." He raised his glass and I happily met it with a clink. I finished it and realized my world was spinning. With the contents now in my stomach, I knew I only had a few minutes before I would be publicly compromised.

The Major began to talk again, but I was not listening. As I scooted closer to Quinn, my dress caught underneath me. Quinn watched me eagerly and saw the glimpse of my pink panties that this opportunity presented. I leaned over to him and saw him smiling. My lips brushed against his earlobe and I whispered, "Captain, I'm afraid I'm more intoxicated than I expected to be. Would you mind escorting me back to my rooms upstairs?"

He leaned turned his head and faced me, "Of course, my lord."

He slid out of the booth and offered his hand to help me stand. His fingers lingered on my palm for a while once I was standing, as though he did not want to let go.

Looking back toward Major Preston, I said my goodbyes. "Thank you for inviting me out tonight Major. Maybe we'll see each other again."

The Major was both disappointed and angry at me for leaving, "I hadn't even gotten to my question yet!"

"Goodnight Daveth," Quinn smirked, "Stay out of trouble."

The Major continued to shout across the cantina as we walked away, "Damn you both, it's still early!"

We both ignored him and I winked at Vette as we walked through the room and I led the way up the winding stairs. Quinn situated himself, once again, at my right side. Occasionally I would misstep or weave due to the alcohol and he would guide me by placing his hand against my lower back. He occasionally looked down at my face and smiled. I took advantage of one of these smiles, "Is he always so irritable when he doesn't get his way?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But, what amazes me the most my lord, is that he thought you might be attracted to his ridiculous posturing and flirtations."

I slid the keycard over the sensor and the door unlocked. We entered and the lights automatically switched on to a low ambient level. The last drink was beginning to rage within me at full force. I heard my words before I could think to say them, "To tell you the truth Captain, the attention was invigorating. It felt good to be so clearly and openly desired." I removed my cloak and threw it onto one of the plush sofas in sitting room. With my back to him I spoke to the wall nervously, "You see, I like to feel desired."

I felt him approach, the tension in my body building with each step. He placed his hands squarely on my hips and he pressed his body against mine from behind. My breath caught as he traced his fingers up the bare skin of my left side. His fingers again slipped underneath the fabric and my hips involuntarily bucked back at him, feeling his hardness pressed to my lower back. With his other hand he pulled my hair out of the way and whispered softly, "Forgive me, my lord, if my desire for you has been previously unclear."

All of my sanity fled me as he pressed kisses down my neck and across my shoulder. I was no longer taking orders from my brain. The only thing I needed in the world was for his hands, his body, his tongue and his cock to relieve me from the torture of the throbbing wet ache at my core. The ache he had created in me. His thumb ran across my nipple and I bucked again. I grabbed for his other hand and led it under my skirt, groaning with need. His fingers quickly vanished beneath my panties and immediately found my wet and swollen clit. He rubbed small and gentle circles around it with his fingertips as I writhed in his arms and made what must have been grunting animal noises. There was no more of the Quinn that shied away from me; he had been transformed.

The holocommunicator in my cloak pocket chirped. I attempted to ignore it, but Quinn stopped. He pulled my panties back into place and smoothed my dress out, as though nothing had happened. I could tell he was disappointed, but he stepped back selflessly so I could take the call.

I realized then that Vette and Lord Baras were the only others that could contact my personal communicator. He, of course, knew this because I had him implement the blocking programs. I knew there was something wrong. Baras wasn't one for out of the blue calls and Vette would never think of interrupting unless… My stomach knotted with a tight ball of nervousness as I answered, already knowing it was going to kill the evening's fun.

**Author Notes: Poor Scarlette /sigh. Apologies for infrequent updates, holiday travel and ridiculously short laptop battery life have been eating into my writing time. **


End file.
